


The sweet spot

by SenpaisAssbutt



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Clay wearing Tony' jacket, How Do I Tag, M/M, Oral Sex, Pining, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-19
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:55:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24812662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SenpaisAssbutt/pseuds/SenpaisAssbutt
Summary: Clay wears Tony' jacket to school. Tony likes it.
Relationships: Clay Jensen & Tony Padilla, Clay Jensen/Tony Padilla
Comments: 2
Kudos: 79





	The sweet spot

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta'ed.

Thursday afternoon, clay had once again broken his bike and needed Tony’s help to fix it. 

‘Hey Tony, I broke my bike, the chain keeps falling off, could you maybe swing by to look at it?’ clay texted his best friend.

‘I’ll be by in 5 minutes’ Tony texted back.

5 minutes later the red mustang parked at the curb in front of Clay’s house. Clay went out to greet him. Tony was wearing his leather jacket, a white t-shirt, and a pair of blue denim jeans. 

“Hey man, thanks for stopping by, this stupid chain keeps falling off and I have no idea how to fix it” 

“It’s no problem Clay, you know you can always call me if you have a problem “ 

Clay nodded

What Clay does not know is that Tony has had a crush on him for what felt like an eternity and Tony would always come if Clay called. Tony was just happy to get to see him.

Tony walked into the garage where Clay’s bike was, he takes his jacket off and puts it and a nearby table, to be able to move around more freely and because it quite warm out. Now all Tony’ tattoos are visible. Clay doesn’t know why, but he always loved the tattoos and Tony’s warm skin. 

“See here,” Tony says “Looks like you haven’t maintained the chain, with oil and such, so now its been stretched, which is why it keeps falling off” 

He gets up and finds a tool to fix it. 

“There you go, but you should come by the shop soon to get some oil on it,” He says.

Clay thanks him and promises to come by soon. And Tony drives home. Clay’ still in the garage, to clean up, when he sees Tony’s jacket lying on the table. He thinks to himself that he’ll just bring it to school the next day and carries it to his room.

The next day. Friday.

Clay wakes up and gets ready for school, almost forgetting Tony’s jacket so he decides to put it, it is chilly in the morning but warm in the afternoon anyway and hops on his bike.

As soon as he arrives at the school everybody is staring at him. And he has no idea why. 

He does not have any classes with Tony on Fridays, so he will just have to find him at some point during the day. He keeps wearing the jacket to be sure not to lose it anywhere.

He walks to his first class and he keeps getting these little comments from people.

“Looks good on you” he just smiles and waves. 

“Finally,” Another girl says.

Another person just shouts ‘Faggot’ but he pays no attention to it.

Its lunch and he still has not seen Tony, but he only has one more class, so he will just find him in the parking lot after school. 

The last class feels very long, people keep snickering, pointing, and looking at Clay. He has no idea what is going on and just brushes it off.

The last bell rang, and he almost runs out of the classroom, to be sure he gets to Tony before he drives home. He gets to Tony’s car, but there is no Tony in sight, so he just leans on the car and texts him.

‘Hey, you forgot your jacket at my place yesterday, I have it for you, I’m waiting by your car’

Tony gets the message and walks at a faster pace to get out to the car. As soon as he sees Clay, leaning on his car, wearing his jacket, he almost loses it.

“Hermosa” he slowly breathes out not loud enough for anyone to hear it. His heart beats a little faster as he walks toward Clay, as he gets a bit turned on by the sight.

“I hope you don’t mind my wearing your jacket” Tony did not mind at all “I was afraid I would lose it or forget it somewhere,” He says while taking it off to hand it back to Tony.

“Thank you” was all he could get out. “do you want a ride home?” he says.

“No, I have my bike, but thanks!” he says as he walks back to his bike.

Tony just stands there watching Clay speed off on his bike.

Tony gets home, not being able to stop thinking about Clay in his jacket, normally he was not the possessive type but just the thought of Clay wearing his jacket was enough to get him hard. He lays there on his bed, with Clay in his thoughts and without realizing his fingers start trailing down to his jeans, his dick hard, he rubs himself over his jeans, his dick is now throbbing and he needs to get a release. He undoes his jeans and lets his hand wander under his underwear. He picks up his jacket that now smells like Clay, holds it in one hand, and sniffs it while letting his other hand jack him off. He comes while panting Clay's name. He falls asleep.

Saturday.

Tony was working on his mustang in the garage when he gets another text from Clay.

‘Jessica is having a party tonight, wanna come?’ 

There is nothing more he would like to.

‘Sure, ill pick you up at 8?’

‘Great’ Clay texts back 

There are still a few hours till 8, but Tony knows he should get ready soon because he needs to look perfect for tonight.

He tries on everything in his closet, not being happy with any of the clothes. At last, he settles with wearing black jeans, a dark blue shirt, and of cause his leather jacket. Now for the hair, he pushed it upwards and to the side, making sure not a single strand of hair was out of place. 

It is now 7:45 and he drives to pick Clay up. 

‘I’m here’ he texts.

A few minutes later Clay walks out of the front door. He is wearing skinny jeans, that just cling perfectly to his body, a nerdy t-shirt with Star Wars on, and a pair of converses. He looks perfect Tony thinks to himself. Clay gets in the car and they drive to Jessica’s house.

They arrive at Jessica’ and they go straight for the beer. The music is loud, and Clay obviously had a good buzz going on. He is dancing with Jeff, Jessica, and some of the others. Tony is standing and watching him in awe. Clay is really letting himself go and is almost grinding up and down of on both Jessica and Jeff, moving his hips and showing off his amazing ass, making Tony a bit jealous. Jeff leans into Clay to whisper something in his ear and Clay laughs. He reminds himself that Clay is straight and that he is allowed to dance with people. 

The music stops.

“Hey everyone! We are going to play 7 minutes in heaving, so come sit down with us!” Jessica shouts.

Both Tony and Clay join the game along with a few of the others. Jessica spins a bottle in the middle of the circle which stops a Clay. 

“Claaaay! Your up! I choose your partner! Aaaand that will be Tony, go kiss him in the closet!” Jessica slurs drunkenly.

“What are we? Fifth graders?” Clay says but gets up to go to the closet, with Tony right behind him.

The closet is small, Tony can feel Clay's breath on him. 

“So what do you wanna do?” Clay askes

“I don’t know” Tony answers, but he knows exactly what he wants to do.

“We could kiss, I mean, that’s what she told us to do anyways,” Clays says.

Tony’s heart starts to beat faster.

“We don’t have to if you don’t want to” Tony answers.

“What if I want to?” Clay askes so low that it’s almost a whisper. But Tony hears it.

“Do you want to?” He asks, both surprised by what Clay said and his own answer. He takes a small step closer to Clay, making Clay take a small step back so that he is now caught between the wall and Tony. Tony leans forward putting his hand on the wall behind Clay. His face only inches from Clays. Lips almost touching.

Clay breathes out while nodding. 

“I need to hear you say it Clay” His heart is now pounding, is this even real? 

“P-please kiss me, Tony” 

That is all he needs to hear. He grabs Clay's face while letting their lips connect. Clay moans at the touch, never wanting this to end. The moan is going straight to Tony’ dick.

Tony puts all his body weight on Clay like he is afraid he will disappear. They kiss for a long time when they break apart for air. -  
“Are you sure this is what you want Clay?” 

“Yes,” he answers his voice a bit hoarse.

Tony’s dick is getting harder by the second. He leans in for another kiss, while, by mistake, rubbing his dick against Clay’. 

“Haa, Tony, need more” He moans..

“Dios, Mi Alma” he pants back while sliding his hands down Clay’s body almost reaching his pants...

“7 minutes up! Ew get a room guys! “ Jessica shouts. And everyone starts laughing.

Clay is bright red on his face and neck. He runs out of the closet and out of the house. 

“Clay!” Tony shouts as he runs after him.

He caught up to Clay just a few seconds later. They were standing by Tony’s car.

“Hey, Clay talk to me, are you okay, are you regretting what happened?” he asks.

“No, not at all, I have wanted to do that for years! This Is just not how I pictured it happen!” 

“For years? You are not straight” Tony asks.

“I don’t know what I am or not, but you are the only one I have ever wanted,” he says.

Tony leans in again and kisses him, Clay kissing back, Clay’ back against the car. Tony keeps kissing him, his neck, his cheeks, and back to his mouth. 

“Mi Vida, I have wanted you for so many years” Tony pants

“I want you to touch me” Clay moans.

“Not here cariño, get in the car,” he says.

They drove back to Tony’s house. It was the longest 10 minutes in both of their lives. He parked in the garage.

“My parents aren’t home,” he says, looking over at Clay, who is still bright red and is shifting in his seat, trying to hide his hard-on.

They both get out of the car, Tony walks to the passenger side and meets Clay halfway. Immediately their lips and bodies connect once again. Tony’s hands wandering on Clay’s lean body. His hands finding their way under Clay’ T-shirt. Tony’ rough fingers caressing Clay. Tony decides that the shirt should be no more and pulls it over Clay’s head. Tony starts kissing and nibbling Clay’s neck, chest, and down over his stomach until he reaches the hem of Clay’s jeans. He looks up, asking permission with just a look. Clay moans and pants.

“P-please, Tony, Plea..” is all he gets to say before Tony opens the button on Clay’ jeans and with his teeth slowly opens the zipper. Clay’ dick is fully hard and Tony licks it through Clay’ underwear. Clay leans back on the car and grabs Tony’s hair. He groans and pulls both Clay’s underwear and jeans down, giving him full access to Clay’s body. He licks the underside of Clay’ dick, earning a loud groan from the taller boy. He takes him all in and starts bobbing his head.

“T-tony,” he pants “I-i-I’m close” 

Tony keeps going.

“Tony!” Clay nearly screams “Stop!”

Tony stops. And looks concerned up at Clay.

“ I don’t want to finish like this, i-i want you, Tony”

“ You have me Clay, Mi Amor”

“ I know, but I want to feel you, I want you to fuck me” he pants

Tony lifts Clay up and carries him to the hood of the car and puts him down on it.

“You sure?” he asks

“Y-yes, I’m sure” 

Tony find some lube in the glove compartment, squirts some out in his hand and starts tracing a finger around Clay’ hole, gently messaging it before pushing in a finger, he leans up and starts kissing him. Clay is a panting mess.

“More, I need more” Clay moans

Tony adds another finger and looks for his prostate. 

“Aaah, more of that, fuck, please” 

Found it, I rub against a few more times before adding a third finger.

“You look so fucking beautiful, naked and on the hood of my car, Dios”

“I’m ready Tony” 

“Ready for what, mi Amor, tell me”

“Pl-please Tony” 

“I want to hear you say it cariño”

Clay looks at him with an annoying face. He wants me to beg for it Clay thinks.

“Please Tony, fuck me, fuck me!”

Tony pulls down his own jeans and underwear, covers his shaft in lube, and starts to position himself at Clay’ hole, slowly pushing in the tip. Clay moans “More”. He continued to push in until there is no more. He waits for a bit.

“M-move Tony” 

He moves, almost pulling all the way out to slam it all back in, hitting Clay’s prostate every time he slams back in. 

“Harder” He moans

And tony complies

“I-I’m close Tony” He pants

“Come for me, mi amour” 

Clay comes and as he does his insides clench around Tony’ dick making him come inside him. 

They lay there panting.

“That was..” Clay started 

“..Amazing, mi alma” Tony finished.


End file.
